Telling Tales
by Grrlnorth
Summary: Greg is upset by Sara's insensitivity. GregSara


Greg sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair. He looked over his shoulder at the woman sleeping in his bed, sprawled out like she owned it. She might as well have with the amount of time she'd been spending there recently, and he wondered why they never went to her apartment. Greg wondered if it would be harder for her to stay aloof there, harder for her to stash her demons.

She rolled over, swinging a long leg over the covers so that the back of her body lay exposed. If he wasn't in such a black mood, he would have curled up behind her and touched as much of her soft skin as he could, but he was already upset with himself about this morning. He certainly hadn't felt like sleeping with her, but his body betrayed him and there she slept in his bed, sated and oblivious to the fact that something was bothering him.

He wondered that she hadn't noticed he wasn't his usual self, and the feeling that this was just a series of one-night stands for her nagged him once more. He walked around to the other side of the bed where he wouldn't have to stare at her naked body, and sat down. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and even as angry as he was with her, he hated to wake her and disturb that rare peace. They both had to be at work in an hour though, so he said her name.

Her furrowed brow was the only indication that she heard him.

"Sara, it's time to get up."

She groaned and burrowed her face into the covers. "Tired," she said.

"Too bad," Greg said heartlessly as he yanked the covers away. He knew what it took to get her up when she didn't want to, and he braved The Wrath of Sara to do it.

"Fuck off, Greg," she said, pulling the covers back. He let go and got up off the bed, in no mood to deal with her mood.

"Ditto."

That got her attention. She sat up and frowned at him, the look of concentration the same one she used when examining a piece of evidence. "What's wrong?"

Greg sighed. He had wanted to talk to her about it this morning before she breezed through the front door, right by him and straight to his bedroom. Before she grabbed him and told him she wanted him to fuck her until she couldn't see straight, until she kissed him and grinded against him until he forgot what he was angry about, if only for awhile. Now he didn't think it was a good time to bring it up.

"Nothing," he said, getting up and pulling a t-shirt over his head. "You'd better get up, you'll be late."

He wasn't getting off that easily. Sara didn't just let things go, and she looked at him in a way that told him so.

"Fine," he said, giving in. "I was talking to Mia last night. I guess she thought I was trying to hit on her because she shot me down pretty hard."

"_Were_ you trying to hit on her?" she asked with a hint of jealousy that secretly thrilled him.

"Of course not." As much as he played it up around the lab, he wasn't interested in her. One spitfire in his bed was enough, thank you very much.

"So what's the problem then?"

Greg couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a little relief on her face.

"It was the way she rejected me that hurt. She said you told her I didn't lose my virginity until I was twenty two."

Sara didn't say anything, but she looked shocked and a little chagrined.

"Why would you tell her that?" he asked angrily, sitting back down on the bed. "I don't go around telling everyone that, you know."

"I know, Greg, I'm sorry. I…"

"I know that… whatever this," he said, gesturing between them, "is isn't that serious for you Sara, but even as a friend I never thought you'd betray my trust that way."

"You think this isn't serious for me?" she asked, looking disconcerted.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. Greg, I am serious about this… about you. That's why I talked to Mia about you."

"What?" Greg asked, stunned.

"It's kind of lonely not having any girlfriends. Do you expect me to call up Nick or Warrick and talk about what's going on with you? I'm not sure if you know this, but Catherine and I have never been close."

Greg smirked at her sarcasm.

"I asked Mia out for coffee after shift one morning and we just started talking about stuff. I'm really sorry I told her about your first time, it just kind of slipped out. I told her because I thought it was sweet."

Greg shot Sara a look to tell her to stop patronizing him.

"I'm sorry," she said. She moved closer to him and reached up to touch his face. "I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry that you thought I wasn't serious about this. I know it takes me a long time to warm up to things, it's just how I am. I should have tried harder to let you know that you're important to me."

He looked at her for a long moment, sitting in his bed with his covers wrapped around her. She looked remorseful, and for the first time, he could see that she was as invested in this thing as he was. He leaned forward and kissed her, softly at first, but Sara deepened it and he moaned as the covers fell to the bed between them.

"You may be secure enough in your job to be late," he murmured against her neck. "I, on the other hand, still need to impress."

After one more kiss, Sara got up and headed toward the bathroom.

"Mia actually went somewhere for coffee?" Greg asked, remembering the conversation he'd had with her about restaurant workers.

"No, we went to her place," she said, turning around.

Greg nodded with a grin, unable to picture Mia even allowing someone to serve her coffee.

"I still don't get why she'd tell me that you told her that," he said, perplexed.

"I don't know," Sara said, cocking her head. "Maybe she thought you _were_ hitting on her and it was her weird way of warning you that she knew about us. I think that girl is actually more socially stunted than I am."

Greg walked over to her and gave her one last searing kiss before he let her go for her shower. He teasingly whispered in her ear, "Impossible."

END


End file.
